hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Spain
Spain (スペイン, Supein) is a character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. In 2008, Himaruya gave human names to some of the characters, and he received the name Antonio Fernández Carriedo (アントーニョ・フェルナンデス・カリエド, Antōnyo Ferunandesu Kariedo), though it may have been originally spelled Antonio Hernández Carriedo (アントーニョ・ヘルナンデス・カリエド, Antōnyo Herunandesu Kariedo, see "Name" section for details). Appearance He has somewhat curly brown hair, green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and wears a khaki-colored uniform with 3/4-length sleeves. He is often depicted with his favorite food, tomatoes. In the profile image at the right, he is wearing a bullfighter uniform (from the Children's Day sketch series). Spain's skintone has alternated between fair and olive. Personality and Interests A cheerful country bumpkin, Spain was once a super powerful nation and traveler until he was tormented by England and Netherlands, beaten by a younger America, and thrown into war and poverty. Despite all his hardships, he remained optimistic and passionate. The source of his constant happiness is the sunshine that cast over his land. Although he means well, he happens to come off as insensitive and clueless at times because of his inability to "read the atmosphere" (it is said that he does not even try to assess the situation). Spain speaks in the Osaka-ben variant of the Kansai dialect in the Japanese version. He is also very fond of children, especially the Italy brothers. It is shown that his ultimate dream is for both of them to live with him. Spain is often shown spending time with either Romano, Prussia, or France. Relationships Austria Main Article: Austria He conquered Austria before the Italian Wars. The two were married with the union of their countries in the House of Hapsburg. The two remained in close contact as allies until the War of the Spanish Succession, in which Spain allied himself with France and Prussia. Though in later fanfictions Romano became jelous of yheir relationship. Belgium Main Article: Belgium Their true relationship is as of yet unknown, but Belgium did spend some time in Spain's house, and appears to be fond of a younger South Italy. France Main Article: France The two get along rather well, having grown up and fought in wars together, though Spain remains oblivious to France's more perverted tendencies and cannot see why Romano hates him. It is said in production notes by Himaruya that their relationship is actually undesirable, yet the two remain inseparable. France has shown that he has wanted Romano to be a French territory, and had fought Spain over four times for him (losing each time). Recently, it seems Spain is aware that France is a bad influence on him, calling him "despicable" before defeating him in The Battle of Garigliano with the help of his pet bull. France's first bird named Pierre is used for communication with him. Netherlands Main Article: Netherlands Netherlands was a member of Spain's household for some time. Their relationship became very difficult up till the point where Spain believed Netherlands hated him. Eventually he left and later beat Spain up to be recognised as an independent country. South Italy (Romano) Main Article: South Italy Spain is rather affectionate to Romano, having raised him from the time he was a child and under his rule. As a result, Romano takes after him in his culture and customs. In the years of having raised him, Spain often had difficulty trying to get Romano to do chores, and had wished that he could have acquired Italy instead, due to the younger brother's obedience and "cuteness." He also found Romano's frequent bed-wetting and harsh attitude to be annoying, though he eventually wound up having to bail him out when he was kidnapped by Turkey, though their kingdom wound up thrown into debt due to the Ottoman ruler taking over for some time. After Spain's attempt to trade him for his younger brother, Romano became more bitter and jealous around him. Spain then tried to spoil him in an attempt to show Romano that he still liked him, even in comparison with his brother.Though Spain’s opinion is that Romano should acknowledge him as his “Boss”, it backfired and Romano refuses it, also often curses at him. Spain also had the habit of pulling on and twirling Romano's curl, causing Romano to headbutt him and call him a pervert. In the Anime Spain cameos in Episode 01 at the world meeting, asking Russia if he is going to say something to stop the quarreling that is going on. He then makes his official appearance as a young Spain appearing in the Chibitalia segments offering Italy churros in Episode 02, but later in the episode is shown to be one of the other children that bullies the Italy brothers. Episodes 60-62, Episode 68, and Episode 75-77 adapt Boss Spain's Control of Southern Italy. This shows the time from when Spain firsts aquires Romano to where he begins fighting France and Turkey for Romano. Name There is debate over whether his first surname is Fernández or Hernández, due to possible mistranslations. When Himaruya first gave him a human name, the katakana resembled the characters for the latter more (ヘルナンデス, Herunandesu), though it later appeared with the kana for Fenández ''(フェルナンデス, ''Ferunandesu) and became Romanized as such. It is unclear if this is due to a mistake by a fan or if Himaruya later spelled the name differently, though there is a noticeable debate over which spelling is the correct one in both the Western and Eastern fandom. Japanese fanworks often use either name, while international fanworks tend to use Férnandez ''more often. The slight difference becomes more apparent as ''Férnandez ''is a patronimic that comes from the first name "Fernando" like Ferdinand II Of Aragon, and ''Hernández ''comes from "Hernán", like the Spanish conquistador Hernán Cortés. However, both are common surnames in Spain. '''Hernández '''and '''Fernández '''are the native renderings of his name. In Spain, the ''-ez means 'son of'. Therefore, Fernández in Spanish really means 'son of Fernando' and Hernández means 'son of Hernán'. In Spain, people have two surnames and both are always used. However, in English fandom, it is common to see Carriedo as Antonio's only surname, which is a mistake. Trivia *According to a note by Hidekaz Himaruya, Spain was only originally going to speak in the Kansai dialect whenever he was excited or around people that were close to him. In addition, Himaruya also revealed that Spain might as well have "two faces" like Russia. He also stated in another note that while Spain treated Romano kindly, he was stern to his other colonies. Himaruya himself wondered why Spain was "historically stuck on Italy" that much, as it was stuck spending so much money to protect it and struggled to try to get it back after losing it in the War of the Spanish Succession. *Himaruya stated that Spain was also based off a friend of his, which inspired him to give him the Kansai dialect. In addition, it is said that all of the Spanish-language nations will speak in some variant of Kansai. Though Belgium is not one of them, she speaks in the Shiga-ben variant, presumably since she used to be one of Spain's territories. *A separate character for Castile (Castilla) was originally planned as Spain's older sister, but it is speculated that Himaruya may have forgotten about this idea, as he later drew a child version of Spain that seemed to hint at the Reconquista. Fans speculate that the younger Spain may have represented Castile, or alternatively Aragón (in the case of Castile being a separate character). It originally seemed more likely that he represented Castile due to the above sketch, as well as the Castilian culture being the dominant culture of Spain. In the original webcomic, his boss was also shown to be Joanna of Castile in the Boss Spain strips, whom Himaruya called the Mad Queen. However, in volume 3, Spain was used to represent the Crown of Aragon, throwing doubt on to this theory. In most fanfiction, he is used to represent the entirety of Hispania, especially during its days as a Roman province. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:European Characters Category:Mediterranean Characters